Freedom
by RememberingSunday98
Summary: Freedom. Something that Americans have fought for. Now, it doesn't exist. But what will happen when Edward shows Bella what true love is? Will she still want it? AU/canon couples  Rated M for future chapters!
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

I'm not new to FFN, but this is my first story, so go easy on me?

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. As anybody would know, Mrs. Meyer does. But, I do like to play around with her characters. I do own this plot though, so please, for all the great, original plots, do not plagiarize. It just proves you don't have enough imagination to create your own.

My name is Bella. Don't ask me for my last, because honestly, nobody knows it. There was a time when humans ruled, and vampires were living in the shadows, but that was when the elders were children. Now, everything is different. In this world, you only know your first name if someone you know is alive to tell you it. Otherwise, you live by the number vampires assign you. Mine is 2576. The younglings, or colts, as the vamps call us, are also promised. We are promised to at least one vampire, if not more. We are lead by a family, the Cullens. They have 5 children. The Light Princess, Alice. The Warrior Princess, Rosalie. The Jesting Prince, Emmett. The Strategic Prince, Jasper. And finally, the Dark Prince, and my promised. My Edward. Tomorrow, the Great King Carlisle and the Great Queen Esme will announce our marriage and I will move into Edward's castle. I will be expected to love him, cherish him, treat him grandly and bear his children. I can be expected to wait and mourn for him when he leaves for war and pillages, and be expected to be faithful to him and only him. Vampires are extremely possessive of their loves and possessions, even if they don't feel the same. He, on the other hand, is only expected to produce an heir, since he is the eldest Cullen. Nothing about him being faithful, but of course, that is how it is in this world. I will not get to choose my own husband. I will not have my own free will. I will be taken from everything I know and dropped into a world I know nothing of. But, everyone expects me, 5'3, 17-year-old, plain looking, clumsy, and shy Bella to take all of this in stride. Well, we'll just have to see how that goes, won't we?


	2. Chapter 2: The Pecking Order

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything within that universe, we all know that SM does, though. But, maybe she'll let me borrow Eddie for a day….

Freedom: Chapter 2- The Pecking Order

I sit quietly in my corner of the block, just looking at all of the males and females. My only friend in this place, Angela, or 2570, whispers to me about everything there is to know. Since she was born before me, she has more knowledge of the world before this, but not much.

As the bell rings, we are ordered to line up, boy-girl, across the room. They tell us it is time for us to be picked by our vampires. "Don't worry," Angela told me, letting go of my hand, "it'll be okay, and who knows, maybe royalty will pick you!"

"You think so?" I ask her silently.

"I have a good feeling." She said, smiling at me.

As we all gather, lining up in our order, the vamps watching us yell out for the waiting ones to come inside. The rules are that you can look, but not touch, unless you're royalty, of course, you can only pick up to five humans (any more would apparently cause discord amongst them), and if you happen to come across your mate or singer, you should remove them immediately, as vampires are very protective of both of those things.

I wait, and think about my life up until now. My mother was a breeder, my father a human that had escaped from them, while they were feeding, as that is the only time vamps wouldn't catch you. My father just happened to sneak into my mother's bedroom, where she was waiting for her vampire to come and feed her, and, well, now I'm here. My father was taken away when they found him, and my mother cried for him every night since. I always wished I could find a love like that, but now I know it probably wasn't meant to be.

There was one thing I always wanted to be, though my mother thought it foolish when I told her. Besides being able to read and write, my dream was to be a mother. I wanted to be like the woman I looked up to, but I did not want to breed. I already had 3 half-sisters, 3 half-brothers, and a twin. But, he was taken away, and we only knew his middle name, McCarty. My mother said he looked a lot like her, but with my father's brown curly hair, like mine, and dimples in his cheeks.

As I snapped out of my memory, I looked to see a finger pointing at me, and a girl clutching my hand tightly. I looked at the people around me, and they were all smiling.

I looked up, and saw a family of people, a short, raven haired girl, and right beside her was a man with honey blonde hair. Next to him, there was a man with light blonde hair; I could almost say that it was a platinum color. A woman stood at his side, resting her head on his shoulder, who had a kind, heart shaped face and caramel colored hair. Beside her was a man with brown hair, and dimples. He was also huge. Like bodybuilder huge. I shivered lightly, but he kept grinning. A woman with a cold gaze and straight, gold colored hair held his hand, and finally, there _he_ was. Bronze hair that was tossed wildly and his wide, green eyes stared at me, wonder and something else swirling in them. He was pointing at me, and then I realized. This is Prince Edward. This is the royal family. _Oh my god, I'm being picked by the royal family._

**A/N**: So….yeah. Well, I have no beta, and I'm just going on what I think up as I go, so I might have an uneven updating schedule. But, I'll make sure to try to update at least once a week, as I have a lot of ideas. Reviews are helpful!


	3. Chapter 3: This Place is a Prison

A/N: So…..this was the product of a lot of Pepsi, an insomniac, and a boring night in a tiny town.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight whatsoever….SM does.

Chapter 3- This Place is a Prison

_ "There's guards at the on ramps…armed_

_ To the teeth…. And you may case the _

_ grounds from the Cascades to Puget Sound_

_ But you are not permitted…to leave."_

_ This Place is a Prison by The Postal Service_

I looked around the room. This was the waiting room, where you were to be picked up by your new owner/master/mate. It really varies. I saw Angela, with a man that was obviously a vampire, but short for one, standing at just six feet tall. Angela was nearing 5'9, so there wasn't that much of a gap. However, I noticed that all of the Cullen men were very tall, Edward, the tallest, being at least 7 feet tall.

The room was very small, and a short, stout woman that we had come to know as Mrs. Cope was filing paperwork at her desk in the corner. It was also where the vampires register their humans, while we wait and answer their questions about ourselves. The Can even change our names! I hope Edward wouldn't do that, though. I was actually quite fond of my given name, unlike a girl I knew, Irina, who insisted that her owner should give her a new name immediately if he loved her. As Mrs. Cope sat typing away at her little laptop, the door opened to reveal _him_. _My Edward._ He strode silently to the desk, looking at me and smiling. I smiled back, and he beckoned me over to him. I walked over and looked at the form he was about to fill out. Age, date of birth, name, etc. This seems pretty easy, I thought to myself.

Just then, we heard someone screaming. They were shouting, telling them they'd never go with them, and then a girl was dragged in. And when I say dragged, I mean she was clawing at the floor while a vampire was dragging her by her hair, looking like a wild animal. I clutched to Edward's cold arm unconsciously, and he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me back into his chest and growling softly. I knew that this is where the possessive gene of a vampire comes into play, in dangerous situations, when their mate could get hurt.

Another vampire followed them, his greasy blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail. He smiled at me, a creepy looking smile at that, with his fangs showing. He had cold grey eyes, which sent shivers down my spine. Edward tightened his arms around me, and his growling got progressively louder. The girl had fiery red hair, and had a very dirty face, with light blue eyes. The girl kept screaming, so the guard that was always stationed at the exit shocked her with a PE. She immediately jolted and fell to the ground, where the creepy vampire picked her up and went over to the desk.

"Ah, yes. Victoria. Please, do not answer if I offend you, but why would you pick her, Mr. Hunter? You know as well as anybody that she is certainly…_untamed._" Mrs. Cope asked, looking at that laptop.

"She seemed like a great challenge, and I thought she wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon." he responded, glancing at me.

"Well, now she's all yours. Would you like to rename her?" Mrs. Cope asked him.

"No, _she's_ not the one I care about." he said, staring at me again.

Edward growled again, very loudly, so much that it startled Victoria, and she startled out of Mr. Hunter's arms, right into a guard.

"Take her outside to my car; I have no use for her right now." he told the guard, looking at her with distaste.

"Yes sir." The guard said, and led a kicking and screaming Victoria out.

"_Thank God that wasn't me, but I do feel sad that she won't have a mate, or at least someone that really cares, like my Edward."_ I thought to myself.

"Edward, long time no see, my friend!" Mr. Hunter glided over to us, looking me over before looking at Edward.

"Well, I didn't think I'd _ever_ see you againafter what you did." Edward growled out, holding me closer to his chest.

"Awww, come on! Your family still can't get over my little…_mistake_? She was meant to be changed anyway; I just sped up the process." he gloated, and I wondered what he did.

"You also took away her innocence, you bastard!" Edward suddenly yelled, shocking me.

"Well Eddie, I really must be going, you know, _real_ vampire business and all. See you!" he said, and then walked out the door.

Edward shook his head, as if ridding himself of bad thoughts, and quickly walked over to the desk.

"I'd like to register Bella, please." he told Mrs. Cope.

"Okay, and would you like to change her name?" she asked him, tapping at the keyboard.

He looked at me, and I shook my head.

"No, I think we'll leave it just the way it is." he told her, and she typed something in.

"Okay, now all she needs is a physical, which I'm sure your father can do, and a collar." she told him, handing him a pamphlet.

I looked at the title, _"How to Care for Your Human, and Fast Facts about the Human Race". Well_, I thought. _Maybe they're a little bit more inquisitive than we thought_. She brought out a box of collars.

"We just got these in, and they are the best of the best!" she squealed, which I found weird when she was talking about human collars.

_Oh well, to each her own I guess._ I thought, she sure was…different.

"Which one do you like?" Edward asked me, and I was glad that he wanted my opinion, because so few did anymore.

"Well, I do like that one, and pointed to a white collar, which had sapphires and emeralds wrapped around it.

"Okay, have that one engraved with Bella's name and the Cullen family crest placed in the middle." he told Mrs. Cope, and she nodded and wrote down the information.

"Well Bella, as for today, you are officially Bella Cullen!" she laughed, and jokingly asked Edward, "Would you like to kiss the bride?"

"Yes, I would." he said, and proceeded to dip me and place his cold lips on mine.

**A/N**: So….you likey? I had to leave it at the cliffhanger, it WAS getting pretty long. And many thanks to chanahope, Leila (I love compliments, so I thanks you much!), mari593, and The Next LJ Smith! So, I guess I should say review and make sure to let me know who you are, so I can show you love! And since I can do this now, I'm going to rec "Discovering You, Discovering Me" by JSFazz, because it's just….Awesome. I wait religiously for updates.


End file.
